


Utterance

by IdlePace



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Glove Kink, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, name kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdlePace/pseuds/IdlePace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too many rules and formalities, at times a king just wants a moment to be like it was before he took his throne. <br/>Unearthing an old promise, he can remind one of his intentions and take it further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utterance

“The villages have been quiet. No reports to the guards, not even a case of petty theft! This season has been well to everyone is seems!” The man’s slim gold embroidery bounced with his chest as he let out an easing laugh. The rest around the table shared in the emotion as they engaged with quick words to their seated neighbors, smiling at each other’s pleased thoughts.

“The builders have recommended that upkeep for the south walls be permitted as they have begun to display small chipping at the tops…” The speaker’s words drifted across the finely furnished room, the echoes that tried to return after meeting the structured stone walls were swallowed whole by the abundant draped fabrics.

Rythian’s attention had long ago left the man after the listed topics of discussion fell from his mouth. The excessive prattling on about items that were covered in previous advisory meetings or pats on the back for jobs they had no hand in, it all went on for longer than needed. He could feel the table under his hands shake with the enthusiasm from the others who sat back in the plush chairs but even that could not erase his flat expression or lift his dropped brow.

Linking his fingers as he gripped into the slack chain that held his cape to his shoulders Rythian tried to keep at the bare minimum his eyes attentive. The speaker’s mouth gummed at the air as his sound was distorted in Rythian’s ears; everything came out as pure tones as diction was muddled in his thoughts. He had heard the same concerns of his council on repeat in the week’s earlier assemblies but allowed them to drone as a courtesy.

The dripping wax from the candelabras that were evenly spaced down the length of the extended table were the only things to help Rythian keep time. With the sun long since set he knew the gathering had gone on longer than needed but with each time Rythian prepared to close off the discussions his eyes would look around to the men at the table. Their manner of dressings was regal from head to toe and soft hands told all about their lacking of labouring days. As he would try to sum up his entire council in a single word he would be struck with the one anomaly that sat in a hand carved chair.

One person always broke the trend with hair brighter than his councilmen but always marked with spots of soot or oils on his face. The man worked hard, he had ideas brimming at his lips, yet he was the only one who stayed even more silent than Rythian himself at the meetings. As king he would greet the gathering and take his seat but the man in his sights would always beat the competition of fewer words with utter silence, like he could communicate better based purely on expression.

The man’s cool eyes stayed vigilant, keeping track of the speaker and the input from the surrounding others. Rythian never thought about his elbows resting on the table as his eyes finally hovered in one direction, but as his back curved to meet his change in posture he didn’t pay any attention to his stretch. Rythian’s shoulders rose as he felt his muscles tighten, the relief and his locked on target mixed to spark a low shiver that danced at his tailbone. He savoured the feeling; closing his eyes and inhaling the cool night air as he couldn’t help himself from pushing his chest forward to arch even more.

Another extended breath and he willed his eyes back open, finding a minor change in the scene he remembered. The alchemist, dotted with ash, grease and other unknown specks, had found him. His lips tucked in a curled smile and his cheeks that aided in the small detail rounded his face even more than before while his pale skin gained colour. Rythian could feel his gloved fingers drift to his face to dig into his own cheeks, testing to see if the behaved smile he sent back softened his features as well. His sharply define features did not change, still pointing up tightly from under his skin. As if wanting to buffer down the strong bone his fingers circled around the single point, keeping locked on the alchemist.

If he squinted his eyes, he could almost make out the words the eyes wanted to tell him, if any. Rythian wagered the calmness they held had even less words to say than his mouth, almost absorbing sound and thought. He could feel his fingers halt their tracing, slowly dropping back into his palm as the man’s eyes changed his line of sight, his attention was being called.

“Your majesty,” The addressing words spewed with a shake from the speaker in the room, “Your majesty, do you wish for us to adjourn for the evening?” His nervous hands rolled the paper in his grip in cycles.

Rythian almost wondered what the speaker of his council could possibly fear, but as he opened his mouth he felt his teeth scrape up his bottom lip. He had bared his teeth to his advisories, and the brief familiarity the men at the table had with his extended incisors, knew their king was growing tired.

“We have gone over the reports of the provinces and each concern of the villages. We could easily return at a later day… with your blessing of course!” The paper crumpled within the sweating man’s grip.

A sense of power swelled in Rythian’s chest again. The warm feeling filled his stomach and swirled in his lungs as he so easily waved a hand through the air. “Yes, everyone is dismissed.” He could practically breathe in the attention he was given, as he remembered how well it tasted on his tongue.

He rose from his chair, watching everybody in the room follow as his fingers buzzed. The reminder of his absolute power was brought forth in his mind again. He often wondered where it went when he closed his eyes at night, or how the feeling evaded him when men who dressed to impress belted their own out of turn notes.

The smile he wore, was ill fitted, “I said, dismissed.” He made sure to accentuate the end of his sentence, practically drinking in the fear. Rythian studied each curt bow before the predicted scrambling exit as his hand relaxed informally on the back of his chair.

Holding himself back from leaning heavily on the substantial piece of furniture he found the show courteous alchemistic, generously allowing everyone ahead of him. The decorative scarf loosely threaded through the belt that kept his scimitar holstered became prevalent as he caught sight of the reflecting glow from the oil smudged on the man’s face. 

“Lalna,” His commanding tone dipped as the dirtied face quickly responded, turning away from the open archway, “Come here.” Rythian tried to regain his previous power, which came easier than he anticipated as the man promptly came back to the table.

“Your highness,” His tongue drawled the words, as if it was taking up too much space in his mouth. The quick bow he paired with his address stood out on the thin line of comical, close enough to be called a female curtsy. “How may I be of your service?”

Rythian never ceased to enjoy how Lalna constantly tried to make up for his lack of nobility with an over use of clichéd mannerisms. Sparing a light movement of his lips, Rythian graced him with a smile. “You should speak up more in the meetings. I’m sure your input would be of most value.” Folding clasped hands in front of him Rythian continued before any interjection. “My councilmen, though once trusted by my father, have always seemed quite dense to me. If I could break tradition and start anew with them I would, and choose more men like you.”

“Like me your majesty?” The flat palm slapped his chest as he expressed a humble thought, producing a weightless accumulation of powder that floated from his clothes. “Your majesty, if I may speak freely?”

“You may.” Rythian tried not to increase his smile at the formality.

Lalna cleared his throat in embedded nerves, “Those men have been trusted as council, as well as their fathers before them, to assist the royal house with dear matters of your kingdom. How could commoners like myself ever outrank their judgments?” His unrefined lengthy hair dropped in front of his rapidly blinking eyes, forcing his hands to leave his sides and fix his appearance.

Gradually letting his fingers tuck into the fabric of the decorative scarf at his hip Rythian kept his eyes forward, “They may know how to count coins and scribe out land deeds, but they can never accurately represent the word of my people…” Gravity helped him as the fabric slowly unraveled from its weak knot. “And what I truly desire is for my people to be happy, not just the small number of nobility.”

The royal dark purple fabric fluttered as it ascended in Rythian’s grip, “But I do have a small current request…”

Lalna’s eyes grew in size with his quick breath, “Anything your majesty and it will be done.”

Rythian’s grin broke the boundaries he had given it. He couldn’t help it; the proper speech from the man in front of him stirred his sense of power again. “Please, when appearing in front of a king, check for your appearance to be clean.”

Frantic fingers flew to his face, smearing the oils and dirt together, “Oh your highness, countless apologies! I did not realize!”

“I must remember to tell the servants not to fetch you during the midst your experiments.” The scarf hovered inches from the blonde man’s face, “May I?”

With noiseless snapping of his jaw Lalna’s head flew out of control with polite nods, “May you? Your majesty someone such as yourself never needs to ask for anything, but if I could insist, I can clean up myself for you.”

“No need, I am perfectly capable. I need you only to stay still.” The expensive fabric wiped across Lalna’s skin, catching the odd leftovers that stuck to his cheeks and hung to the edge of his chin. The scarf turned over in his grip, finding a clean side to permanently banish the marks.

“Your highness, if I may speak freely…” Lalna’s voice ghosted along the soft fabric, a material so foreign to him he had never once thought of the sensation of it against his skin. 

“You are still permitted to do so.” The low, almost chuckle from Rythian could directly be pointed as the cause for the straightening of Lalna’s posture.

A hemmed edge of the scarf graced his ear, an unintentional itch. “The men in your council are quite… wound tight if you don’t mind me saying.” His eyes displayed how unsure he was with his permitted speech, testing his unknown limits.

Breathing in through his nose Rythian summoned a heavy sigh, “Yes, they are, aren’t they?” He could almost feel the relief follow through the man as his face moved to release tension in his stance.

“They have spent hours congratulating themselves for labouring jobs they had truly no assisting in and do not even bring up the biggest topic of discussion for this season!” The touch of the fabric grew stronger, “There has been a sickness growing within the cattle of the farms from the east of the kingdom, but they do not even see it as something to speak about!”

The heated air that was hidden in Lalna’s lungs finally spewed out in quick huffs as truth flowed from him. Rythian let the fabric flutter a moment longer, finding any pieces he could have missed before finally letting his arm take a needed rest. “And this is why I wish to have more men like you join my council...”

“But your majesty! I know the risk you took to get permission for just me! It still baffles me completely, that my king of all people wanted my opinion. Much less that he had to convince others to listen to him. Your word is law and yet you had to discuss the idea with those wrinkled grumps!” Lalna’s hands glued themselves to his mouth instantaneously, “So sorry your highness. I spoke too far out of turn.”

Rythian ignored the drop of the man’s head as he fumbled to tie the soiled scarf back at his hip. “No, do not worry. I agree with such a statement entirely. Keep going if you so wish, and please,” Rythian twirled his fingers in the air as he spoke, “Refer to me by my name when in the presence of only me. We’ve known each other long enough.”

“Your highness! I could never do such a thing! Such an act is borderline blasphemy!” Lalna clutched at his blemish ridden coat, “Though I deeply appreciate our shared childhood memories, I value my head and could never-”

“Lalna, don’t make me order it.” Firm crossed arms cemented his state, displaying through body language that his mind was set.

Lalna’s jaw twitched as he lacked the words. His breath was harshly forced as he bit his lip, nervous of speaking such a name. “No… no, I will refer to you as so you requested.” Lalna held his tongue, trying to squash the habit of calling him king. “Truthfully, I would thoroughly appreciate if less nobility would be on the council. I find it hard to converse with those men on the same level. Though when we sit down at the table I have equal worth as them, they still do not see it that way.”

Rythian merely listened, fully nodding to give Lalna the cue to continue, “Who can say that the nobility are communicating your people’s word correctly and not distorting it to their liking?” Fixing the collar of his coat Lalna tried not to look directly at Rythian’s piercing gaze. “I work with compounds from sunrise to sunset, trying to alter materials. I have gained a keen eye to know when something trails away from its origin.”

Lips rolled inward as Lalna picked up on the piddling change in Rythian’s expression, “Does something you trouble you my k-”

“Lalna,” The blonde perked up at the sound of his name, “I welcomed you kindly to say it, but now I am commanding you to say it.” Lalna’s hands visibly wrung together, his apprehension projecting through movement. “Say my name, Lalna.”

“But…” The quick flick of eyes over his shoulder checking that the room was empty was an action buried in instinct, “It is indecent.” Lalna’s whisper tumbled to the floor as his desperate face drew together for him to swallow a thick lump in his throat. “And I’m unsure of what will follow if I do so...” He wanted to turn as he said it, but couldn’t look away from the stern stare, “...Rythian.” The name was rusty but molded his tongue perfectly as he stopped himself from whispering it again, noticing the change in Rythian’s posture.

Lalna had never seen the king strain to lift his chest as much as he did at that moment, rising like it had to push a boulder away before he could even find air. “What I was saying before…” Lalna tried to resurrect the dropped topic, “I feel like some of your trusted councilmen are lying when they report that everything is fine and I hate the feeling I get in my gut when I see them lie right to you.” His feet scuffed along the hard floor, trying to keep him still. “I don’t like seeing them taking power that isn’t theirs. That’s rightfully yours… Rythian.”

He didn’t know his pupils were dilated, nor would he have wanted to know, but Rythian couldn’t deny the dry spot forming in his mouth. The sensation of hearing his name spoken by common tongue was a nearly thrilling experience. He craved to hear it again, breathed against his neck, muffled in his hair; he wanted to watch it be screamed. With a natural lick of his lips, Rythian tried clearing his throat before speaking. “Lalna,” The soft name felt right as it pressed into his teeth, “What do you mean; you don’t know what will follow?”

Lalna could feel everything in his taut structure yelling at him to turn around and walk away. He knew with the tone projected at him, his king would not stop him if he did, but he didn’t know if his feet would be the ones to keep him still.

“I don’t know what will follow because…” The colourfully arranged stain glass windows let the dark from outside absorb his reflection, “I know I am admitted to speak freely, but I do not know what will happen if I also allow… my movements to be free.” Lalna couldn’t help it as his voice turned to a faint murmur, barely making enough air to push the words out.

A step forward was all it took for Rythian’s shoulders to raise, adding to his towering height. “If your movements were free as well..?” Curving his next step forward he could almost feel his chest brush with the man’s side, almost, if Lalna didn’t step away. “And if I permit you to have free movement?” Another step towards Lalna again, and he could hear the man collide with the table.

Lalna’s hands found the polished wood, gripping it tightly. “I strongly suggest to you, that you do not permit me such a luxury.” The sweat on his palms negated his grip, pushing him uncomfortably back.

“Lalna,” Rythian’s tone fell gently, “Be as if you were in the past when you did not know of my lineage. Think and act freely, can you remember those days?” A gloved hand, encased in royal fabrics rose to slip fingers through the blonde locks, “Your hair is still as unkempt as it used to be back then…”

“Do you still remember that hedge? And the nights we spent speaking through it? The promise you made for us to cross the river and run into the mountains.” Rythian’s hand slid down the wiped clean face, smoothing his velvet glove along Lalna’s cheek. “And do you remember the night you didn’t come? Gone without any trace, and all I had to hold onto was that promise.”

“Who would have guessed, the royal I howled at the moon with was next in line for the throne. That one day trying for a palace job, would land me in front of you again.” Lalna’s legs grew numb as weight pressed against them, indirectly helping to keep him from slipping, “How lucky I was, my king.”

The keen free hand lifted into place on Lalna’s hip, “Do you still want to cross the river, and run into the mountains..?” The strong breath had begun to reach his face with little effort.

“Dive into the deepest ocean and fly into the clouds?” Lalna couldn’t decide if his laugh at the child forged dreams let him reminisce or grow founder of the future. “I never stopped wanting to...” He couldn’t control the words as they left him. All he could control was keeping his body upright.

“Then say my name.” Rythian’s voice melted as he cradled the head in his grip. His delicate gloved fingers stroking gentle lines down Lalna’s cheek, “Let me take you to those imaginary places... just say my name.”

For a single moment, Rythian’s line of sight shifted. The shield, forever decorating the cold stone wall with his embedded family crest stared him down. The snaking black dragon, clutching a burning green eye within its jaws with the etched slit of one eye, dared him. It judged all in its guided sight, watching with years of family blood constructed into it as Rythian’s mouth crept towards the blonde’s neck. Rythian swore he could hear it screech as his lips found the pale skin, but the true sound that spilled into his ears shook him from his fierce stare down.

“Rythian!” The voice was surprised by how much it needed the attention for its body. The full spur sparked each nerve ending as the trickle down affect shooting from the source moved. Lips slid up to the corner of his jaw, pausing for a content moment, breathing heat into the skin. “Rythian…” The vowels pleaded for the touch to start once more.

“Again…” The word burned the skin, “Say it again Lalna.”

The fabric hand still tenderly rubbing his cheek moved behind his ear, slowly tracing the outside arch as the mouth moved to match it on the opposing side. Lalna struggled to take in a breath; the other body was snug against every part of him, continuously pushing him into the heavy table. “Rythian please...” His desperate state flowed into his words, practically choking him as he couldn’t speak fast enough, “Rythian, more…”

The gasp jerked his head, shooting his eyes to the tall ceiling as teeth found the thin parts of his skin. Lalna needed his hands to find Rythian, but feared his collapse if he removed what was supporting his pressed weight. A tongue outlined the peaks of his collarbone snapping in sporadic rhythms. “More, mark me.” His breathing fought to stay even as he whispered his immoral request.

“Again Lalna. Say it for me again.” The hand dropped from the overly kneaded cheek as he spoke into the abused neck.

Lalna strained to keep his mind stable as he spun the shaky keyword, “Rythian.” He had urged the mouth again, giving it fuel to move.

Hands drifted past the man’s hips, “Louder Lalna.”

The demand bubbled against him and he had to oblige, “Rythian!” He cried the name into the abandoned room as his body convulsed in the gaining grip. He needed to touch Rythian, anything to satisfy his begging mind.

He took a gamble, throwing his arms out to his sides fully prepared to let gravity take him but was surprised when he was caught. One vigorous hand on his back allowed him let his arms constrict around the fervent man. The one unaccounted for hand reappeared, gripping tightly into Lalna’s upper thigh. His moan was quiet but caught Rythian’s ears as their bodies pressed frantically together.

“Again!” Rythian’s voice broke as his entire strength fell into his hands, both harshly gripping into Lalna’s thighs. Giving no warning, he hoisted the man onto the table. Noises of surprise and excitement spilled from Lalna’s lips that he tried to bury in Rythian’s shoulders, but couldn’t reach across in time to muffle a drawn out whine.

“Rythian…” Lalna’s moan caught in his breath as he was pulled forward on the table. His legs stuck to Rythian’s sides, desiring more contact. “God forgive me…” His sigh floated as warm lips busied under his chin again.

“If he doesn’t,” Rythian directed his words higher than both of them, “Let us give our actions worth.”

Lalna’s face was extracted from hiding, bumping noses before he could find he attuned eyes. He could only mouth the name again, giving every sense into the moment. The soft hands on his face encouraged his lean but the only thought he could concentrate on, was how gentle a king’s lips could be as they met with his.

Their bodies collided messily as Rythian’s hips smashed back again. The shared kiss was cumbersome to keep connected as Lalna’s mantra of Rythian’s name tried to continue, but Rythian gladly swallowed every letter whole. As they broke to breathe, Lalna remained on repeat, his words sticking to one name and his body shocking out tremors.

“Lalna, look at me.” Enlarged drained eyes found him as hands pulled away from the heated body. Lifting his forearm for display, Rythian let his fingers dawdle under the pristine fabrics of his glove, “Will you behave?” The material bunched together as Rythian pushed it higher, exposing just the curve after his wrist.

A jolt of exhilaration and Lalna could feel his heart strike his chest. He sucked at his lips, drinking in a drop of royal saliva as he watched a thumb poke out from the glove. Lalna could barely contain himself, yearning to snatch the nearly bare hand and make it drag across his body. “I’ll behave! I promise!” He ejected the words he knew Rythian wanted to hear, willing to bend over backwards for the man if that’s what it took for him to decide to satisfy him.

Rythian strained to keep an unyielding expression, relishing exactly how much Lalna squirmed before him. “Then I will hold you to your word.” His glove gradually left his remaining fingers, one slow pop after the other. He curled his fingers in the air, watching Lalna’s hungry eyes follow each bend they made.

“I’d rather be held to you.” Lalna licked his dry lips, too withered from his increased breathing.

A raise of his eyebrows was all that Rythian was willing to give as he didn’t want to come off as impressed. “Such insolence. I thought you said you were going to behave,” The single glove dropped to the table, collapsing into a neat heap, “Or were you being dishonest just to get-”

“No!” The tendons in Lalna’s neck tightened as he bit his lip, realizing he interrupted. The hand continued to stretch in the air, taunting him. “I’ll do as you ask, Rythian.” Lalna could feel the man shudder under his fingers as he said his name again, twisting it in his mouth more than before.

“Then see to it that you do.” Rythian’s still gloved hand rubbed circles at Lalna’s hip, failing to distract him as his bare one hovered close to the blonde hair. Hardly there, but the vibrating energy from Lalna’s being could be felt gracing his fingertips. “Stay still.” The order squeezed out from between Rythian’s teeth, tranquil but prominent as the man stole his air.

Tepid fingers imprinted into Lalna’s cheek holding still just to feel the erratic breath against his arm. His palm joined as he fully rested it under Lalna’s chin, captivating the warmth from his skin. Rythian didn’t know when Lalna’s eye closed but with his slacked mouth, he knew the peace was pleasurable.

Dragging his hand along the face, feeling every feature so intimately for the first time, Rythian struggled to keep his own mind calm. His nails scratched evenly under the puffed lips, gently moving the skin as miniscule flakes caught under his nails.

Abruptly, Lalna’s dripping tongue rolled out, snagging the middle finger to suck it into his mouth. His tongue rapidly twirled around the digit, taking it in deeper as he pulled his cheeks in. Rythian’s expression gave it all away as he yanked his hand back, immediately forcing his gloved hand to dive into the messy locks and jerk severely.

Lalna groaned at the feeling, allowing his head to snap back with the strength. The voice was low in his ear, but he didn’t miss a word: “I said _stay still_.” Rythian clicked his tongue as he swallowed, wanting Lalna to hear the action, “You’re not behaving very well.” He accented his words with a pinch at Lalna’s ear. His teeth stretched the soft lobe as a dog would with a toy.

“And here I thought you liked having to fix me when I’m dirty.” Lalna moaned as the pressure was released from his ear, “For that’s how I am Rythian.” He wished he could see the angered eyes and not the high ceiling as he spoke, “I am dirty, because I play dirty.” The pitiable spasm of his body as he tried to hump against the man went unnoticed as Rythian’s attention had moved on.

A hot partially damp hand slid up under Lalna’s shirt, slowly spreading fingers apart when it reached the mid of his chest. The hand slipped back and forth, letting each finger brush over his nipples. Lalna’s hips jumped skyward, matching the direction of his restricted head. “Rythian!” Lalna squeaked out as he tried to compensate his lacking sight with his own leading hands.

Cursing as the multiple layers of royal clothes denied him access Lalna held in another agonizing lung filling moan. He envied the easy entry Rythian had because of his thin and simple clothes and how he had to be the one to struggle with tight knots and metallic fastenings of the like. The naked fingers tugged at a chosen nipple, running the thumb repeatedly over it. Lalna gurgled a piercing sharp whine as his hips moved again, needing more attention.

Teeth were against his neck once more, pulling skin into the damp mouth, beginning to dully chew at it. Lalna’s arms tightened along the back of Rythian’s neck, easily letting his name tumble off his tongue. He added to the countless times he whimpered it as he felt the hand retract from under his shirt.

There was a lack of care as the fabric of his pants was tangled with. The simple buttons and string gave away with little fight. Lalna’s eyes fluttered as he tried to ground himself, everything quickly becoming surreal. He was overly responsive as fingers combed into his pubic hair, lifting his hips as the tops of the fingers pushed at his full erection.

Every fiber in Lalna’s body convulsed as Rythian took him into his hand, his shaking breath grew to match. Lalna hadn’t even realized his head had been freed until the gloved hand was back on his hip, clutching him like a lifeline. He was grateful when his neck cracked as his head lifted. Hordes of tension released from his once strained throat and dissolved on his tongue.

Finally he was able to see Rythian’s half lidded eyes, sinking with his breathing and attention he directed below him. Before Lalna could pray for movement Rythian’s hand pulled up and dropped down, barely gracing the skin again. Lalna panted unintelligible sounds, fighting to keep watching Rythian’s attentive face. His eyes seemed entranced with how the movement of his hand tented Lalna’s pants and created another shrill moan.

“Rythian,” Lalna felt his chin shiver as his body squeezed, the gathering desire mounting in him to almost unbearable amounts. “Faster.” He struggled to breathe again as Rythian instantly followed instruction. It was hard to discern his own moaned words but to properly hear Rythian’s murmurs was even more taxing.

Lalna closed his eyes, feeling Rythian’s strong hand pull him as he picked up lost words from the shaking lips. “Is it good...? Tell me Lalna, how does it feel? I need to know…” His voice spilled against the pale skin again as his tongue lapped at the bitten neck.

“It’s wonderful…” Lalna couldn’t suppress the excessive puff of air that fell with his answer, “Rythian, please more. I need more.” His thrust into the air was haphazard as he pushed the side of his face into Rythian’s hair. The hand ignored him as it climbed and dropped in the same pace, dancing a feathering touch as it went.

“Rythian, if you don’t give me more I’ll…” Lalna’s fingers gripped into Rythian’s neck as he turned his head, pressing lips into the dark hair. “I’ll…” Lalna’s breath billowed out as his body tightened again, his voice jumping in octave as he pulled Rythian closer. “I’ll have to pleasure myself!”

Lalna’s body wasn’t prepared for the impact as his back slammed into the table. He could hear a candelabra clash on the stone floor, rattling around before coming to a stop. His eyes practically shrank back into his skull as he watched Rythian almost fall onto him, catching himself last minute as he pinned Lalna’s arms in one fluid movement.

His breath was uncomfortably hot as it splashed on Lalna’s cheek, displaying his teeth in a snarl. “I said,” Rythian’s hands yanked up taking Lalna’s arms with them to stretch along the polished wood surface, “BEHAVE!” The bark broke through the room, enough force behind it to echo even with the thick enthralling strewn about fabrics.

Lalna shivered as he waited for Rythian to move, hesitant about what would come next. His entire body could feel Rythian press into him. His legs still lifeless at the sharp hips, his hands captured, his heated groin compressed as it achingly poked into Rythian’s stomach.

Even with the solid bark still alive on his tongue Rythian’s mouth wasted no time in finding Lalna’s again. His tongued entered with a proud nature, seamlessly breaking the lips to peruse Lalna’s soft gums and taste the shameful sounds. He let his hands grip tighter at the controlled wrists as he felt Lalna wriggle his hips.

Legs shot into the air to form a loop around Rythian’s middle, giving Lalna a makeshift hold to fulfill his need to be part of the streaming actions. His legs pulled Rythian in tighter, bouncing against the table to get any help for him to find friction. Rythian groaned into his mouth, at last releasing his pent up sounds.

As Lalna continued, he could feel Rythian rub with him, dragging his body up and down. Though his entire body rocked, his head kept still, teasing Lalna’s tongue as wildly as possible. Lalna could feel a misplace laugh bubble up from his guts as Rythian’s speeds increased to desperate measures.

A fierce press into him and Lalna could feel every muscle in his body tighten. His shoulder blades lifted him from the table even as the weight on top of him continued to relentlessly move. He tried to break away from the eager lips, urgently needing air as his limbs struggled to draw back to his body. Lalna’s noises poured endlessly as the edge of his orgasm crept closer at a spiteful snail’s pace. Everything seemed to constrict him as he bashed his pelvis into Rythian’s reckless humping. The speed was perfect, building Lalna slowly as he tried to increase it with distressed movements. He craved it, he needed it, and everything had to come to him as quickly as he wanted it.

His entire being was burning as he could feel it grow even nearer. Lalna pushed himself to continue his repetitive movements even as his breathing had begun to scratch his throat. His hips bolted up with a push down from Rythian and he screamed into the man’s mouth, his jerking movements uncontrollable as his pressure was released. He called Rythian’s name as he drowned in his mouth, feeling warm cum slowly gather in his pants. One last soft moan was all he could summon as he let every part of him collapse and give in.

White noise filled his ears as he could feel legs scramble to eject the tall body away. Lalna gave no fight, permitting the mouth to leave him and his hands to be freed. The air in the room froze him as the other heated body left him entirely, but his mind was too at ease to wonder.

“Rythian..?” He croaked laboring to sit up, “Ryth-” Even with his weary eyes Lalna found his king crumpled on the ground, barely supporting himself up with arms stationed behind him. His flushed face emphasized his dusky skin, as his lips, a dark red from the manipulation, hung loosely open allowing him breathe fully. Lalna could almost feel himself stir again.

“Rythian, are you alright?” Lalna gathered himself, lifting off the table to let his feet hit the ground. Though his stance lacked power as wobbling knees forced him to crash into the stone floor that was even colder than the air. He cursed swiftly, understanding how much energy had drained from him as he wanted nothing more than to fall into his bed for a lengthy sleep.

Looking back up, Lalna was shocked by his breath as he found Rythian on hands and knees directly in front of him. The royal clothing scuffed along the floor as Rythian crawled even further between Lalna’s legs, leaning in to let their lips connect.

Curiosity took hold of Lalna as his hand crept down Rythian’s body, shortly finding a similar wet spot at the front of his pants. Lalna smiled into the kiss as he squeezed at the now soft area, almost hearing a squelch from the sticky fluids. Rythian pulled away with a lowered brow, momentarily disgusted with Lalna’s actions. “Your majesty,” His airy laugh blew along Rythian’s face, “I think my uncleanliness has rubbed off on you.”

Lalna squeezed again before his hand was knocked away, “Hand me my glove Lalna.” His tone crackled as his exhaustion slipped out.

Reaching to the table above him Lalna’s hand patted around before finding the undeniably soft fabric. He brought it to his nose, deeply taking in the scent of expensive clothing and Rythian’s sweaty palms before reluctantly handing it over. Watching as Rythian effortlessly slipped it back on was almost depressing, knowing it would not be easy to coax it off again.

“Lalna,” The blonde man blinked as he broke from his thoughts, “You need to clean yourself up.”

The smirk Lalna found was nothing but devious, “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to be clean after this.” Rythian shifted his weight as he listened to the comment. His delicately inscribed scimitar scraped the ground as Lalna was thankful the deadly weapon didn’t ruin them both during their heated moment.

The curve of Rythian’s lips swapped sides, “I need you to be clean.” A steady gloved hand brushed under Lalna’s chin, “I don’t want you to dirty anything precious. For I would much love to see you flushed and panting in expensive silk and feather filled pillows.” Rythian’s fingers detected the anxious swallow that fell down Lalna’s neck, “My bed is much kinder than the table.”

Lalna could feel his heart pound again while the soft hand drew around his chin, “If I clean up, will I be allowed in your bed tonight?” His voice sounded more eager than he wanted it to.

Finding his feet, Rythian pulled himself to stand with a pleased grin, “No, not tonight. You didn’t behave well enough and I do not give rewards for bad conduct.” Adjusting his clothes to fit right again was impossible as certain fabrics had permanently pressed in odd places. “I could be persuaded, during the next council meeting, that is, if you add to the discussions.”

A laugh fluttered from Lalna’s lungs as he found it hard to believe Rythian could return to such casual conversation. “I will do my best to make it up to you my king.” Without hesitance, Lalna accepted the task as he tried to stand on weak legs.

“See that you do,” Rythian’s hands fixed his hair as Lalna rose without any assistance, “I didn’t put you on my council just because you’re a pretty face.” Taking in another crooked smile Rythian let his commanding presence cave for a split second, just enough to place a tender kiss into the disordered blonde hair. “Though you are much nicer to stare at than wrinkle covered nobles.”

With a relaxed sigh Lalna found his strength again, “I will speak up at the next meeting as you request your majesty. The reward you propose is too hard to ignore.” Lalna watched as Rythian bunched his bottom lip, setting his jaw forward in an unamused scowl. “Apologies,” Listlessly placing a mock hand to his heart Lalna grinned, “I’ll gladly do it for you, Rythian.”


End file.
